Talk:S.S. Venture
How exactly did the crew die? There wasn't any sign the T-rex previously escaped, only to go back in the cargo bay. Gorvar 11:45, 11 August 2009 (UTC) : It's really unknown how. Maybe like in the first book a few velociraptors got on board some how?-- My Name Is Tom (Talk / ) 19:35, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Or the boat scene from JP3.Gorvar 07:25, 22 August 2009 (UTC) i think the people on the boat of jp III where killed by the spinosaurus because in the movie you can see that the spinosaurus can swim.Markosaurus 1 (talk) 11:48, August 14, 2012 (UTC)by markosaurus 1 It's not known what killed the boat crew. Coulda been the Spino, the Pteranodons, or even freaking alieans. Hell, nor even Johnston or Universal knows what killed them. While it may be implied that the Spino got them, IIRC, there was also scenes planned with the male pteranodons attacking them as well but was cut for a more mysterious effect. Stating either in an article should be accompanied by a disclaimer stating it's speculation. 16:35, August 14, 2012 (UTC) It's explained if you listen to Ian and Sarah talking to one of the security guards after the incident. The rex was in a harness on deck during the voyage. Because Roland shot it with two tranquilizer darts, it overdosed and started going into a coma. Before loading it into the ship, the InGen workers administered an antidote, but since they didn't know the correct dosage, they gave it too much. The drug took effect at sea, and, as Sarah puts it, it became "a locomotive." Since we see the torn apart harness on the deck, the dead hand clutching the cargo hold doors, etc., it's simple enough to piece together what happened: the rex went insane from too much stimulant, tore free of the harness, and slaughtered the crew before the final, dying man shut it down in the hold, expiring with his thumb still pressing the "open/close" button, which is why the doors are constantly opening partially, then shutting, then opening again, etc. This is all easily deduced both from Ian and Sarah's conversation about the guard and the physical evidence we're presented with, and the events can be thus explained without the need for raptors or pteranodons or any deleted scenes. The only thing that doesn't quite add up is the undamaged wheelhouse despite its having body parts in it, but this alone does not negate everything else we see and are told. The T-rex did it. He woke up, got free, killed everyone and got trapped in the hold. I've been trying to get all of this across to people for years but apparently nobody has noticed or been able to piece it together the way I have. XD Kooshmeister (talk) 20:27, June 23, 2015 (UTC) I've protected the page. Only mods can edit it. It's clear that users who think raptors are responsible will keep messing with it. Kooshmeister (talk) 01:28, November 22, 2015 (UTC) I've expanded the article and edited it to reflect only what is discussed and shown in the film, and made sure to word everything as carefully as I could, as well. I'm keeing it protected unless anyone objects, though. I'm just really tired of the baseless raptor theory being bandied about. If someone can provided a reputable source for the raptors as the culprits (a book about the making of the film, some interview, etc.), I'll definitely be open to adding it, but for the time being I consider the matter closed. Kooshmeister (talk) 01:57, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Typos still need to be fixed! I noticed that Paragraph 4 starts "Thinking there might be survivors in the old,"... The last word should be "hold" but I don't have permission to fix it. -- Glenn L (talk) 08:15, December 6, 2015 (UTC) :Ban is lifted. Typo has been corrected. Thanks for notifying us. BastionMonk (talk) 11:56, December 6, 2015 (UTC)